Love Is A Battlefield - Hardcore Pawn
by ChazziFizzle
Summary: Seth Feels Betrayed By Rich's Lack In Loyalty Which Unearths Unknown Feelings Inside Seth. Later, Everything Is Put Out On The Table Including Some Good Ol' Lovin. One Shot! GuyXGuy SethXRich Hardcore Pawn


"Whatever, Ashley! Dad's giving me the shop!" I screamed over Ashley's wines. "Seth, all you do is treat me like crap! I deserve so much better than what you and Dad give me!" "Then leave!" I threatened. "Guys! Hey!" I heard my Dad try to settle us down. But it was useless. Ashley didn't settle down. Ashley yelled louder until she was standing over me with pure rage. That made me stand andpoint my finger and yell even louder. Not even the door could've blocked our screams from the front office. Maybe if we closed the vault door too. Maybe, just maybe. "I quit!" Ashley snapped me back to reality. I staggered but I replied just as quickly as everything else she said. "Fine. You always leave andcome back. Either you're half in or half out!" "Ashley!" Dad rose to stop her. "No!" She yelled behind and pushed past the cameramen toward the door. "Ashley!" Dad went after her. He always does. Why doesn't he just give up on her already?

I walked calmly after him and waited in the farthest corner toward Rich. He watched kind of amused through the closed booth. I leaned over him. "What the hell?" He asked himself. "She'll be back." I told myself and him. He leaned back and laughed lowly. Secretly, Rich was my man. He was the best. He always understood what the hell Ashley's problem was and took my side when it came to things like this. "You think so? I don't know man. She seemed really pissed this time." He said. "Whatever. She's Daddy's little girl. Dad will get her whatever she wants...besides me doing whatever she wants me to do." I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter. "You jealous?" Rich asked. "Of what? Her being a bitch?" I puffed out my chest. I got a little defensive. "No. Your Dad giving her the attention?" "Hell no! I'm better than her at everything here." "Well, she's been here longer. Almost when Les started the place." I closed my eyes and pinched my eyebrows in frustration. I snapped them open when I felt like Rich was defending Ashley. "Who's side are you on? Don't tell me hers?" I pointed toward the door. "Well, neither. Both you guys are pretty equally matched. You're good at certain things and she's good at-" "No, she's not! She's not good at anything! Whatever. Why don't you follow her out too and go kiss her ass for once." "What the-" I marched off toward the storage.

I organized things that didn't need to be organized and inventoried everything...twice. I didn't want to be near anyone. I was in the farthest corner of the storage room where the impossible things could rarely be sold like mattresses and such. Nobody really knew about it because no one could find it, where nobody could possibly find me. I heard the door on the other side open and shut. "Seth!" How the hell did Rich get in here? I made sure that door was locked so the camera guys couldn't follow me. "Seth?" I heard heavy boots search through the rows. No way he could find me over here. "There you are." He turned a corner and spotted me. "Go away." I replied like a child. It reminded me of what Ashley used to say as a kid when I made her upset. Now, she quits thefamily business. Well, it is a lot quicker than her yelling at me every five seconds. "Seth, what's up man?" "Rich, get the fuck out." I turned and started looking for nothing. "You know I wouldn't take Ashley's side and you know I'm your friend but-" "But you did take her side and you're not my friend!" I snapped around and pointed my finger at him. He looked hurt. Rich was my friend. One of my only friends. Probably the only friend who would stand for my shit. Maybe my only friend in general. He stared at me without anything to say.

"Fuck you." He said lowly. "Fuck me?" I scoffed. He charged up quickly in a blink and pressed against my chest. "Back off!" I tried to threaten but Rich was muchbigger than me so in all seriousness my threat was a joke. "You know what, Seth?" Rich started, "I'm not on Ashley's side or your side, Seth. I'm on my side. I was here before you and your sister were here. I was here with Les. You know what we had back then and what I thought we still had? Loyalty. That means I got your back and you got mine. That means no matter what we will always be there for each other. That nothing can break us apart. Not even ourselves." I was stunned. I couldn't really be mad at the guy well because he was right. "Rich..." I looked down. "Seth..." Rich grabbed the back of my neck which made me look back at him. He leaned his forehead against mine. I rested against him. I felt better. I felt like nothing could break me down. Not Ashley. Not Les. Not the whole fucking world. I felt at peace. Then the next words came flooding out. "I love you. Why did I say that? Why did I say that? Why did I say that? "I love you too, man." I felt a clap on my neck then the warmth on my forehead disappear. When did I close my eyes? Rich smiled at me very friendly and very forgiving. "Come on. It's busy out there. We need you." Rich started for the door. "Sure." I followed.

I kept thinking of why I said those three words. I did love Rich. Like my brother but when I said it that time at that moment it felt different. It felt very emotional and heartfelt. Like more than what I usually feel. What did that 'I love you' mean to me? What did it mean for Rich? It seemed like brotherly love for him but it felt like more to me. I cleared it out of the way as I got to the office. Seth parted to his corner and filed some lay-a-ways while I went for the showcase counters. I saw a woman start to come my way and for a brief second I felt afraid and alone. It quickly left and I felt my confidence wash over again. I looked to Rich through his window and I saw him looking at me. He smiled and started to help somebody. I helped the woman with a sell and helped anyone I could. Dad and Ashley must have left for good because I didn't see them for the rest of the day. Rich and I closed up the shop and talked to everyone briefly before they headed home. They camera guys interviewed us really quick on what had happened today. I told them everything except what Rich and I shared in the back. I went into my office to collect my things and count the cash before locking it up in the vault.

I heard a knock on my ajar door. I looked up and Rich stood in the doorway. "Hey." I said. "Hey." He sat in the chair across from me. He slouched as he watched me count. "You looked a little scared today after our talk. You okay? I didn't shake you up that badly did I?" He laughed. "Nah. I was thinking and got caught off guard." "Okay." He stroked his goatee. I followed his goatee to his lips with my eyes. I imagined how soft they were. What the hell? I finished counting. "You headed home?" I asked. "Yeah. Just making sure you got home too. Not working too hard and stuff." "I'm fine." "Okay. Well, I guess I'm out of here." "Okay." He stood from his chair. I wanted to ask him about the whole 'I love you' thing but how would I ask? "Later." He waved over his shoulder. "Wait." I stood from my chair. "Yeah?" "About earlier. The talk and stuff...when I said I loved you. What did you think I meant?" It was a weird way of phrasing it but I had to know. "That you loved me." He looked everywhere but at me. "But in what way? Like a brother or..." I let it drift off so he could fill in the blanks. "..." It became deathly quiet. "Forget it." I waved it off like a joke. Rich didn't flinch. I started to grab my bag but Rich's hand grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he looked dead square at me. "Or what?" He continued. "It's nothing. Let's just go home."

I started panicking. "Tell me." Rich urged. "It's noth-" I was stopped by a heated kiss. I felt his goatee brush against my lower lip. I was startled at first but I grew into his kiss. He pulled me closer with his arms wrapped around my waist and lower back. I was small in his grasp. He pressed into me until I stumbled back against my desk. It was enough time to break away from the kiss. I looked at the desk and then back to Rich. His eyes were laced with lust. I hopped on the desk and grabbed Rich by the collar closer to me. I kissed him first this time and pulled him in deeper with my hands on the back of his head. He grinded my crotch which made my already tight pants even tighter. I panted in his mouth every time he grinded the right spot. I made my way up his chest under his black polo. I felt his back too that arched whenever my fingers gently caressed his shoulders. I pulled it over quickly and he ripped open my purple button up. My white tank covered my chest now. I tossed the worn shirt to the floor with Rich's.

My gold chain swayed every time Rich bucked against me. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have him. "Rich." I breathed. He kissed from my mouth down my jaw and onto my neck. "Rich. I want you." I tried saying but only gasps came out. "Rich." "Tell me what you want." He said in between nibbles. "I want you. Inside." I pleaded. He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants without even stopping from his kisses. He dragged both my pants and my boxers off in one pull. I started touching myself. I stroked slowly so I could last out the pleasure. Rich undid himself. His jeans and boxers slid down to his knees. He stroked himself a few times. His erection was glossy from pre cum. I lied down against the cold marble underneath me.

I felt vulnerable as Rich eyed me. He started sucking on his middle finger then his index. He pressed his index against the rim around my ass. I arched and more pre cum sprouted from me. I stopped stroking and gripped the edges of the table. It felt weird. I had never done this, never dreamed I would but I had seen a few gay porns once or twice in college. I had an idea but never thought I'd actually experience it. He circled it over and over again and I felt my body get fuzzy and tingly. I felt pressure against the tight circle then a slip of something long. I clenched of course. What else was I supposed to do? It was a while before I calmed down. I felt Rich move in deeper and then in and out multiple times. I felt his cold gold ring hit the entrance to me telling Rich not to cross that point. I remember he had it because I had given it to him.

He pressed into me and curled and uncurled his finger until he grazed what I'm guessing was my prostate. I arched and gasped for dear life. He did this again and again probably from pure joy of seeing me unravel from his touch. He took out his finger and stuck in both his index and middle finger. I felt the pressure again and the pop of the two thick fingers fuck me. After some time he took them out and looked at me worried. "Seth...I don't think I can-" "Rich, I can't wait any longer. I want you so bad." He raised my legs a little above his muscular shoulders. He pressed the head of his cock against the newly sized hole. I felt the warm head itching to release. Rich leaned over and started kissing me to distract me what was going to happen next. Electricity pierced my body. That's what it felt like. I clenched, no, strangled Rich's waist with my legs. Good thing he wasn't as small as me or I'd have killed him. I closed my eyes and grunted. Rich kissed me more to try to relax me. It sort of worked after a few minutes. He pushed deeper and the fire inside subsided some. He gently and slowly pushed and pulled. I got used to it and relaxed. He moved faster and more in tempo. He grazed the spot but not enough to make me moan.

I stroked my lonely erection the same time Rich pushed and pulled inside of me. The pressure and fire building up was getting almost unbearable. I felt like I was going to break apart. Then I felt it. A full push onto my spot. I moaned and bucked onto Rich's cock. He moaned too. "Seth!" Rich moaned. Rich bucked into the spot more and more accurately. I moaned louder and bucked harder onto Rich which in turn made him moan louder. I felt it. The surge at its breaking point. "Rich. I'm going to cum." I told him. "I'm almost there." He pushed in and out harder and faster and out of sync but we didn't care. We wanted raw. He pushed until he moaned and bucked out his last shots inside of me. The last buck made me cum. I came into my hand and onto my lower abdomen. I could feel the warm liquid of Rich inside of me waiting to get out. Rich lied on top of me while breathing ragid and heavily. I wrapped my hands around his head. Rich leaned back up and looked down at me.

I must have looked gross. All sticky with sweat and semen. But he just smiled. "What?" I smiled back. "I love you." He said still smiling. "I love you too." I said naturally. "Now when you say 'I love you'..." Rich teased. "Shut up." I kissed him. "It means I love you more than anything and that I will always be loyal to you. That means I will love you when we go through all the bad things. That we have each other's back and that nothing or no one will tear us apart. Even ourselves." He smiled even bigger. "So you were listening?" He teased again and leaned his forehead against mine. "Whatever." I smiled.


End file.
